


a quickie in me place of work

by montecarlos



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deleted Scenes, Desk Sex, M/M, Secrets, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Graham knows he should stop watching but he can’t. He can’t tear himself away from the screen as Robert smirks, pressing Aaron against the door.What Graham really saw on the video of the Holey Scrap portacabin.





	a quickie in me place of work

**Author's Note:**

> A little deleted scene/what could happen potentially based on tonight's episode, the opportunity was too good to pass up. This is my first smutty fic in this fandom, so I hope I've done it some justice. I wrote it in one sitting so apologies for any mistakes. The Joe/Graham is a little light but it's my first time writing them as a couple so any comments would be appreciated! Title courtesy of Kerry Wyatt from the reunion episode. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Graham wasn’t sure why he decided to go through with the plan in the first place. Joe’s schemes were nothing new to him - but setting up two cameras in the portacabin of Holey Scrap seemed to be taking things a bit too far in his opinion. But he undertook his duties with the same frighteningly perfect precision as always. It was easy to bypass the clumsy teenager that the Dingle boy happened to employ and bury the cameras - one between two dusty box files that hadn’t been touched for months and the other tucked up behind the kettle.  
  
Joe smirked at Graham’s handiwork. “Anything?”   
  
“Nothing worth reporting,” Graham murmurs, glancing down at the sight of the teenager picking his nose, feet up on the desk in the darkness of the portacabin. “Is this what you wanted? For us to watch a scraggly kid picking his nose all day?”   
  
“Not us, just you,” Joe says quietly, there’s a certain smugness in his voice. “Don’t look so grim. It won’t take long. Robert’s as shady as hell. We’ll get something soon enough,”   
  
Joe sounded confident. Graham doesn’t know Robert that well, but he knows that a businessman as successful as him, isn’t going to air his business dealings in a grubby portacabin. But he watches the footage meticulously during the working hours. It’s routine enough to begin with. The Dingle boy - Aaron he learns - kicks the door open at 8am, running a hand over his stubbled face and moving immediately over to the kettle to make himself a coffee. After that, Graham watches as he sips his coffee quietly, turns on the radio and murmurs curses under his breath Robert for leaving it on some “pop shite” on Radio 1. The scraggly teenager - Gerry according to the footage - turns up around 11am, all bedraggled and full of apologies. He takes Robert’s seat, feet up on the table as he helps himself to Aaron’s chocolate digestives and they make small talk about which cars they need to scrap.   
  
Graham sighs heavily. Scrap metal schedules and chocolate digestives aren’t going to appease Joe. He knew this was a stupid idea, that they were never going to find anything on Robert this way but he continues watching for another twenty minutes. It isn’t until they both leave the cabin to presumably do some work that Graham decides to give up for now and fix himself an Earl Grey tea.   


* * *

  
The next few days are no better. Robert doesn’t seem to show up at the portacabin - Aaron is also strangely absent, but Graham at least manages to get Gerry’s routine down to a tee - enter the cabin, bang the door against the dent in the wall, make a cup of tea with three sugars, read a dirty men’s magazine (that he’s certain doesn’t belong to Aaron from what he’s heard) with his feet up for an hour, disappears outside for a while, comes back in, sings loudly along to whatever is on the radio, another brew, more work - he feels he’s going crazy watching the teenager just lull about in the cabin.   
  
It isn’t until the sixth day of meticulous watching that Graham watches a flustered Aaron enter the cabin, complaining to himself about “Robert keeping him up,”. Robert soon follows through the door and Graham’s attention is immediately piqued. He leans in intently, pushing the headphones closer against his ears to catch every word of conversation.   
  
However, it’s not what he expects. Robert catches Aaron’s bicep and turns the shorter man around to press their lips together. Aaron smiles into the kiss, his hands moving to grip Robert’s leather jacket as Robert grabs at his arse, their mouths moving against each other. The only sound is that of their harsh breathing filling the cabin and Graham knows he shouldn’t watch - but he can’t help it. His eyes remain fixed as the kiss deepens, as Robert tugs at Aaron’s belt.   
  
“You’re eager,” Aaron whispers against the blonde’s lips.   
  
“And you’re wearing too many clothes,” Robert murmurs back, smirk curling at the corners of his lips.   
  
Graham’s mouth goes dry. However, before the two men can continue, Gerry chooses to make an entrance, barrelling through the door as bedraggled as always and Aaron and Robert spring apart with swollen lips and tented trousers.   
  
“Sorry I’m late. Slept through my alarm,” Gerry says, completely unaware of what he walked in on, moving towards the kettle almost immediately.   
  
“Didn’t even know you had one,” Aaron remarks, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption.   
  
“Wouldn’t need one but you and Robert are well loud,” Gerry replies as he dumps three sugars into his mug.   
  
Aaron’s cheeks turn pink.   
  
“Found anything yet?” Joe’s voice cuts through his headphones and he removes them, hoping that his own face is neutral.   
  
“Nothing yet. Just the usual,” He says in a monotone voice.   
  
Joe’s face twists into a frown at Graham’s words. “A little longer, perhaps. We’ll find something. Robert will slip up surely rather than later,”   
  
Graham doesn’t reply as he turns back to the screens.   


* * *

  
The next few days are fairly boring. Gerry and Aaron banter with one another, trading insults on an hourly basis. Aaron’s kid sister pops by a few times and joins in with the ribbing, sitting at Robert’s desk eating all of Aaron’s biscuits (cue Aaron complaining). Robert does show up a few times, making Graham sit up straight as he watches the blonde carefully. But Robert never stays long.   
  
“Just here to pick up an invoice and then I’ve got to go collect Seb.” He says, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home,”   
  
Graham sighs heavily. He’s getting nowhere with this - and Joe is growing more impatient, evident in his snappy tone and his permanent frown.   
  
There has to be _something_.   


* * *

  
And there _is_ \- only it’s not what Graham expected. He watches that morning as Aaron piles through the door at 8am on the dot with Robert following close behind, both men look slightly ragged and Graham’s not sure it’s from the brisk walk across the courtyard.   
  
“Thought you said that we could catch up some more in bed this morning,” Robert says, with a smirk on his face - one that reminds Graham of Joe - they’re not as different as they think.   
  
“And I told you that I have some paperwork to sort out this morning,” Aaron’s voice is gruff but there’s an underlying tenderness in his tone.   
  
“Rather you sort me out instead, Mr Sugden,” Robert replies, grinning.   
  
“ _Mr Dingle_ ,” Aaron fires back with a smile on his face.   
  
“Oh yeah?” Robert asks, moving to close the gap between them. Graham bites his lip as he watches their lips collide, Robert’s hands fisting into Aaron’s jacket as he brings their bodies flush against one another. Their lips brush against each other as Aaron’s hand moves to fist into the thick blonde curls at the nape of Robert’s neck, making the older man gasp out. Aaron smirks against his lover’s mouth, pressing his tongue against the crease of Robert’s lips. The sound of their rushed breaths fills the silent air as Aaron’s other hand moves to slowly unzip Robert’s coat.   
  
“Someone’s eager. Thought you’d had enough this morning,” Robert teases, words rushing against Aaron’s lips.   
  
“Shut up,” Aaron murmurs, as his hand glides lower, palming at Robert’s dick through the thin material of his trousers.   
  
Graham knows he should stop watching but he _can’t._ He can’t tear himself away from the screen as Robert smirks, pressing Aaron against the door. Their lips collide once more for a moment as Aaron’s hands slowly move to slide Robert’s jacket away from his shoulders. His shirt soon follows, falling away from pale, freckled skin as he presses Aaron against the door, his mouth tracing over Aaron’s stubbled neck.   
  
“Robert-” Aaron murmurs quietly, his eyes dark with desire.   
  
“Aaron,” Robert whispers back against his neck, the smirk curling at the corners of his mouth as he fumbles with Aaron’s belt. It falls to the floor with a clatter but neither of the men seem to notice.   
  
Graham worries his lip. He can’t turn his eyes away - he knows he _should_ , he shouldn’t be privy to a private moment, but he’s drawn to the couple, to what they’re doing. He feels a deep breath tumble out of him as Robert makes quick work of Aaron’s trousers and underwear, palming at Aaron’s swollen dick. Aaron groans at the contact as his head hits the wood of the cabin door with a dull thud.   
  
“Robert, fuck me-”   
  
Robert smiles as he leans in, his mouth brushing against Aaron’s neck as he continues to palm at Aaron’s dick. “You didn’t say please,”   
  
“I’ll say something else in a minute,” Aaron says with annoyance.   
  
“So touchy,” Robert murmurs, lips against the pulse point of Aaron’s pale skin. “I’ll make it all better,”   
  
“You’re such a dick,” Aaron resists the urge to roll his eyes.   
  
“I know,” Robert smirks as they kiss again, Aaron’s hands tracing over every inch of freckled skin as Robert’s name tumbles from his lips, the other man’s finger swiping over the slit of his leaking cock.   
  
Graham bites down on his lip as he watches Robert’s teeth scrape against Aaron’s neck, as he watches the young man fall apart underneath his older lover. He can feel his own thighs grow warm at the sight, filling with a familiar rush as Robert’s other hand moves to steady Aaron’s pale hip. He feels the metallic tang of blood in his mouth as Robert pushes a finger inside Aaron, slowly working the younger man open. Aaron’s mouth falls open at the sensation. Robert smiles down at his lover, lip caught between his teeth as he adds another finger in impatience.   
  
“Robert-” Aaron murmurs, eyes dark with something that Graham can’t place, that he doesn’t _want_ to place. “Fuck me,” He whispers and Robert grins widely, leaning in to brush light feather-like kisses against Aaron’s skin.   
  
“Robert, cut the crap and fuck me already,” Aaron murmurs out, his tone demanding.   
  
Robert pulls away, with swollen lips and a victorious smile. Graham knows he should stop. He should wrench the headphones away and ignore this part of the tape but something keeps him watching. He watches with baited breath as Robert wastes no time, removing his fingers and slowly stroking his own dick, covering it with slick lube. Graham doesn’t know where he got the lube and right now, he doesn’t care. He watches as Robert pushes inside Aaron, as the younger man falls apart against the blonde, as he’s filled by Robert’s cock. His head knocks against the door as he groans out Robert’s name.   
  
“Oh god-”   
  
“Missed you,” Robert murmurs between thrusts, his body pushing against Aaron’s, Aaron’s weeping cock caught between warm skin. “Missed you so much, missed this-”   
  
Aaron opens his mouth as though to retort but Robert presses inside him again and the words stop dead on his tongue, replaced by a low guttural moan. “Robert, please-”   
  
Robert smiles, tracing his hand over Aaron’s pale hipbone as he builds up a rhythm, his lips moving to kiss every inch of Aaron that he can. Graham watches the two men caught in the moment, watches Aaron’s open mouth, his half-lidded eyes full of pleasure as Robert thrusts into him, holding him against the door, their bodies tangled together. He can pinpoint the moment that Robert hits Aaron’s prostate. The younger man seems to collapse against his lover, almost boneless, held up by Robert’s hands. Robert’s hand moves towards Aaron’s leaking dick, pumping it slowly, almost lazily, as his thrusts become more infrequent.   
  
He comes inside Aaron, slumping against the man as the orgasm floods through his entire body, Aaron’s name on his tongue as he gives into the pleasure. Aaron follows him a moment later, come splattering over Robert’s hand.   
  
Graham pushes a hand over his face as he pulls the headphones off, heavy breathing tainting the air around him. It’s not until a moment later he realises that his own trousers are damp.   
  
He doesn’t tell Joe.   


* * *

  
Graham continues to watch the pair carefully - thankfully over the next few days, they chose to conduct their other activities at their home. He isn’t sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. They talk about what they’re having for dinner that night (chicken pasta), what they’re going to watch on television that night (Aaron wants to watch Top Gear, of course) and other domestic issues. But nothing that Graham can use to help Joe bring Robert down. And Joe becomes grumpier and grumpier that Graham doesn’t have the information he needs - he’s used to Graham getting things done. He’s always been there, always been a constant who Joe can rely on. He hates that he can’t give Joe what he wants - but there’s nothing he can do. Robert isn’t using the portacabin to discuss business at all, unless you count the business with Aaron and Graham isn’t willing to tell Joe about that. He knows about Robert and his husband - it was one of the first things he found out about his adversary, but he’s never commented on it past “I can’t believe he married into _that_ family, Uncle Joe would be turning in his grave,”. He wasn’t sure how Joe would react.   
  
It scares him how much time he spends watching the videos, his chest twisting as he spots Robert following Aaron through the door. At first, it’s only a few kisses - they’re in the presence of Gerry - but one morning, he’s strangely absent, probably in bed going by what Aaron has said before. Graham feels his mouth go dry once more, his hand inching towards his own trousers as he watches Aaron slowly peel away Robert’s clothes, as he pushes Robert against his own desk, staring at him with dark eyes.   
  
“Not on my invoices, Aaron-” Robert begins but he’s silenced with a kiss.   
  
Graham watches as this time, it’s Aaron that presses his lips against the hollow of Robert’s neck, as he fucks Robert against his own desk, on top of the invoices that the blonde had complained about. Robert doesn’t seem to mind - at all - as he shudders, the orgasm spreading through his body as Aaron slumps against him, capturing his lips once more.   
  
Graham’s trousers are once again wet. He tries to ignore it, ignores his hand twisted into the thin fabric.   


* * *

  
It becomes a routine of sorts. Graham settles down with a cup of Earl Grey, watches the two men enter the cabin in the morning, watches them kiss, watches as they make out keenly against the filing cabinet, Aaron’s hand down Robert’s pants as they kiss, their ragged breaths barely audible over the clatter of the radio. He can’t stop watching it, watching them, watching as they make love against the door, against the wall, on Robert’s desk - wherever they can. Graham watches them carefully, his mug of tea growing cold at his side. He knows this is wrong - that he keeps brushing his half-hard dick as he watches them, watches Aaron fuck Robert - but at the same time, it feels good.   
  
But he can’t hide it forever. One morning, he’s watching the video intently, watching as Aaron fucks Robert against his desk, Robert’s mouth open and pleading, his swollen lips calling out his lover’s name as Aaron thrusts into him, determination and desire spilling over his features. Graham feels the familiar curl of warmth in his lower abdomen, brushing over his thighs as he watches Aaron’s teeth scrape against pale freckled skin, as Robert’s back hits the edge of the desk - His hand moves to fist against his dick, feeling the wet slickness against the thin cotton of his underwear. Robert’s hands splaying over half-done paperwork, Aaron smirking as his lover falls apart -   
  
“Graham?” Joe’s voice suddenly fills the room and Graham feels the warmth drain away, almost immediately. “What are you doing?” The younger man says, sharp eyes moving between Aaron and Robert on the screen and Graham’s red face. Graham quickly yanks off his headphones, shoving them to one side as he stands up to face the younger man.   
  
“I-” Graham says quietly. “I was just checking the video,” He says, his voice slightly shaky and breathless and very unlike him.   
  
“Checking the video,” Joe repeats slowly, his eyes flickering to Graham’s trousers. “Find anything interesting on Robert?”   
  
“Not really,” Graham tries to keep his voice neutral.   
  
“Really?” Joe raises an eyebrow. “I’d say that was pretty interesting,”   
  
“What? Robert having sex with his husband on his desk?”   
  
Joe smirks, his eyes slowly moving towards the obvious bulge in Graham’s trousers. “I know, Graham. I know what you’ve been doing,”   
  
Graham freezes at Joe’s words. “It’s not-”   
  
“I’d say I’m okay with it, but-” Joe pauses, the smile still on the his lips. “I’ve been a bit jealous actually,”   
  
“What?” Graham asks, eyes wide.   
  
“I must admit I was a bit jealous of you watching them, of you liking _that_ with them,” Joe says, his voice is smooth as he moves closer to Graham.   
  
“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Graham says quietly, his face neutral, not wanting to give anything away.   
  
“I think you do,” Joe’s voice is soft as he leans in. Graham feels the breath leave his body as Joe closes the gap between them, his lips brushing against the older man’s. It only lasts a moment, but for Graham, it feels like a lifetime.   
  
“But what about Robert?” He asks as Joe pulls away, his eyes strangely soft.   
  
“I think I have other ways to entertain myself,” Joe smirks as he closes the gap once more and their mouths connect.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr - lucasdigrassis


End file.
